


Experiments: A Trilogy in Four Parts

by SophieD



Series: Voyages [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aphrodesiacs, Experiments, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sex, Vacation, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Beverly takes a trip to visit Kathryn and her mother. Kathryn can't wait to show off her new experiments.





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Continuing the Voyage. There will be four parts, the visit, experiment 1, experiment 2 and Experiment 3

Beverly squints as she steps off the transporter pad. Gretchen Janeway was not the person she was hoping or expecting to meet. She gives Gretchen a big smile and a hug anyway.  
“Oh it’s so good to see you!” Gretchen gushes as she pulls Beverly into her arms. She’s been loudly advocating for Beverly’s relationship with her daughter. “I’m so glad you were able to sneak away for a few days.”  
Beverly hands over one of her bags and takes Gretchen’s other hand. I want to tell you how much I appreciate you letting me stay with you. It means a lot to me.”  
Gretchen gives her a look from the side. “I told you that you are always welcome and I mean that. There is no need to thank me. You’re good for Kathryn and I like having you around.”  
Beverly gives her hand a squeeze. “Well, I do appreciate it and you’re just going to have to get used to me appreciating it. Speaking of Kathryn though, where is she? I thought she would be here to meet me. Not that I’m not delighted to see you too but…”  
Gretchen interrupts her, “but I don’t kiss like she does. I get it. I did once you know.”  
“I’m sure you kiss just fine,” Beverly tells her with a laugh.  
“Kathryn has been down in her laboratory (she draws the word out to sound like ‘la-bore-a-tory’.” Some big project she wants to show you. Must be something important. She’s been down there day and night since you said you were coming to visit.  
“Hmmm…” Beverly muses. “I wonder what she’s up to.”  
Kathryn has the good sense to meet the women as they come onto the porch. Gretchen silently takes Beverly’s other bag from her shoulder and disappears into the house. Kathryn and Beverly stand and stare at each other for a few seconds. Kathryn speaks first.  
“You look amazing.”  
Beverly’s cheeks color and she looks away. When she looks back, Kathryn is several steps closer, close enough to touch. Beverly reaches her hand. Her fingertips brush Kathryn’s cheek and Kathryn moves into her. She turns her face up as she wraps her arms around Beverly’s waist and pulls her close. Done waiting, Beverly leans into her and kisses Kathryn. The kiss is intense and both women quickly become heated. Beverly breaks it to catch her breath.  
“God Katie. I’ve missed you.”  
“That’s because you work too much.”  
“We need to talk about that,” Beverly says as she leans in for another kiss.  
“Later. I have something I want to show you. In a minute.” Her last words are muffled as she presses her lips back to Beverly’s.

A woman’s voice sounds from the open door. “You two should bring it inside before the neighbors start talking.”  
Kathryn smiles. “There are no neighbors, Mom. At least not that can see us.”  
“Well then go ahead, do your business right there. I’ll just be sitting here, eating my pie.”  
“There went the mood,” Kathryn mumbles.  
Beverly laughs. “Pie does sound good. I’m starving.  
Kathryn sighs and follows her girlfriend into her mother’s house. “Just like in high school, it’s always the pie over me.” She hears Beverly laugh softly and knows she heard but is still intent on food before sex.  
Beverly and Gretchen linger over pie and coffee, talking about Beverly’s life, her work, and squash flowers of all things, while Kathryn squirms and plays with her coffee cup. By the time the conversation turns to the various uses of Andorian cucumber, Kathryn has had enough. “Mother, didn’t you have something you were planning for this afternoon?”  
Gretchen glances at the ancient Grandfather Clock standing vigil in the corner. “Oh. You’re right. I do have a date. How did you know about that?”  
Kathryn grins. “I didn’t. Until now. I figured that’s why you’ve been sneaking out at all hours.”  
Gretchen’s eyes narrow playfully. “Hmm, are you checking up on me? Never mind. I’m leaving. The last thing I want to do is spend my afternoon listening to you two get reacquainted.”  
Deep red colors Kathryn’s cheeks while Beverly laughs softly. “Do you need some pointers?” she asks Gretchen, referring to their earlier conversation about kissing.  
Gretchen turns to her with a grin. “No, that’s all right dear, but if you ever need any help, let me know. I’ve been practicing for years.” Beverly laughs deeply while Kathryn drops her head and covers her eyes. “Just go. Please?” She gets a pat on the shoulder from her mother and suddenly they’re alone.  
Beverly turns to Kathryn, her humor gone, her ice blue eyes burning in intensity. “Now what?” she asks, her voice low.  
Kathryn swallows hard. “I was wanting to show you my experiments, get your opinion on them but now I’m thinking about tackling you to the floor and having my way with you.”  
“As tempting as that sounds,” Beverly says dryly, “I think I’ll wait for something a bit more comfortable. Besides, you’ve got me insanely curious to know what you’re working on.”  
Kathryn smiles as she pulls Beverly to her feet and gives her a quick kiss. “I hope you’re going to like it.” Beverly nods that she will but she has absolutely no idea what her friend has planned or how much she will enjoy this experiment.

Kathryn flips on the light in her mother’s basement and Beverly gets a look around. The lab is exactly how she remembered it. Immaculate. Every piece of equipment clean and in its place, a neat stack of PADDs on the counter by the main workstation. Kathryn is bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for Beverly to say something. Beverly briefly considers teasing her, making her wait a bit longer, but Kathryn is being so cute and her face so expectant that she can’t make her wait any longer.  
“So where is this amazing discovery you’ve been dying to show me?”  
“Well, it’s actually like an experiment, not a discovery. Just playing around with mixing organics, trying to find the optimum combinations.”  
“And you need my help?”  
“Absolutely! This is the kind of experiment that needs to be conducted by two people.”  
“Blind, double blind?”  
“No, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Kathryn says as she opens up a cabinet and pulls out a tray with three vials on it. “I think full disclosure is probably necessary.”  
“Why?” Beverly gives her a sly look, suspecting where this experiment may be going based on the look on Kathryn’s face.  
“Because they’re aphrodesiacs.”  
Beverly laughs even as she feels a rush between her legs. “They are, are they? You’ve been working on this for a while?”  
“Months,” Kathryn replies, her voice as serious as she can make it.  
“I suppose you should tell me about the project, seeing as how I am to be an active participant.”  
“From the beginning?”  
“No. No. I don’t think that will be necessary. Just give me the important details so we can get started as soon as possible. With the experiment, I mean.”  
“Of course,” Kathryn smiles, she’s feeling the same pressure between her own legs. She shifts, squeezing her legs together. She’s not quite as subtle as she thinks she is as she catches Beverly watching. She picks up the largest jar up off the tray. She unscrews the lid and holds it out for Beverly to see. “This one, I call my Terran blend. It’s composed only of organics found here on Earth. Niacin, nitro glycerin, both vasodilators, some L-arginine and Evening Primrose to increase sensation, cannabis for relaxation and just a touch of testosterone, all in a coconut oil base.”  
“Why does it smell like mint?”  
“It gives it a warm tingle when applied.”  
Beverly swallows hard. Kathryn pretends she doesn’t notice and takes her time putting the tray and jars away, except for the Terran mix which she tucks into her pocket. She turns to Beverly, concern in her eyes.  
“Are you OK?”  
“No. Not really.”  
You want to go upstairs?”  
“Very much so.”  
“Should I bring a PADD so we can take notes?”  
“I think you should. We want to report the detail as accurately as possible.”  
Kathryn nods and moves close to kiss Beverly. Instead, she leans close and breathes into Beverly’s ear. “After you.”


	2. Experiment #1 - Terran formula

Beverly silently follows Kathryn from her basement laboratory, through the house and upstairs to her bed room. She stops in the middle of the room and turns to watch Kathryn close the door behind her. In spite of the fire started downstairs, she’s suddenly at a loss what to say or do. Kathryn staresfor “I don’t know. I want you. I know that much.” She opens her arms and Kathryn moves toward her. “I want you so bad,” she whispers as she wraps her arms around her friend. “I want to see you and touch you. I want to feel your body pressed against mine. Most of all, I want to feel you inside me.”

Kathryn takes a deep breath. “I want that too, Beverly. More than you can possibly know.”

Beverly smiles and kisses her but pulls away when Kathryn tries to deepen the kiss. “Most of all, I want to know what that magic salve you have in your pocket does.”

Kathryn laughs softly, her voice deep and throaty. “Patience my love. Patience.” She pushes Beverly back until she falls across the bed. As Beverly scoots her long body onto the bed, Kathryn slips her leg between Beverly’s, pressing her knee tight. Beverly pulls her down and kisses her again. This time there is no need to pull back. She opens herself up to Kathryn, loving the feeling of her lover’s tongue against hers, the weight of her body and the delicious way Kathryn’s knee is rubbing her through her clothes. She lets her hands roam over the smaller woman’s back and down her sides before pushing lower and taking hold of the large muscles in Kathryn’s buttocks. Kathryn squeaks as Beverly pushes herself harder against the appendage between her legs. Her hands slip underneath Kathryn’s shirt, sliding up to discover she’s not wearing a bra.

Kathryn smiles slyly and whispers in her ear, “I’m not wearing any panties either.”

“So you were excited about me coming,” Beverly says teasingly.

“Oh I was. I so was. I couldn’t think about anything else. Couldn’t think, couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. My only thought was how good it would feel to have you under me.”

“Oh myyy…” Beverly breathes as Kathryn covers her mouth with a bruising kiss. Her hands wander again, fingers stumbling onto the jar in Kathryn’s pocket. She slides it out as she pushes Kathryn up and over, straddling her. She smiles as the woman under her stares. “Like what you see, hmm?”

Kathryn nods. “This is what I see when I close my eyes. You are so beautiful.”

Beverly blushes slightly as she leans forward and kisses Kathryn softly. She sits back up, being sure Kathryn can feel just how much she’s aroused. Kathryn groans and reaches but Beverly moves away. “First of all, you are wearing way too many clothes and, secondly,” she waves the jar she took from Kathryn’s pocket, “what exactly am I supposed to do with this?”

Kathryn lunges for the bottle, snatching it from Beverly’s hand. “Gimme that!” She lays back with a triumphant look. “Help me undress and I’ll show you exactly how to use it.”

 

Relieved of her clothes, Kathryn rolls to her side. Beverly reaches out and runs her finger tips over Kathryn’s chest, lingering on her nipples. “So, is there a protocol for this experiment? We probably should follow it closely, we wouldn’t want to taint the data and have to repeat the trial.”

“No, of course not. That would be terrible.”

“It would?”

“Oh yes. We still have two other formulas to test this weekend.”

“That’s right. I suppose we should get started then?”

“I think we should.” She unscrews the top of the jar and swipes her finger through it, picking up a light green blob. She shows it to Beverly then draws a line with it, down Beverly’s center line, from her sternum to her navel. She scoops up another finger full, turning her hand over and drawing it up through Beverly’s privates.  Beverly purrs as she gently rubs it in.

“It’s warm,” Beverly murmurs. “And kind of tingly.”

“Is it?” Kathryn asks as she sticks her first and middle fingers back into the jar, coating them liberally. She drops the bottle to the floor as she slips the two fingers inside Beverly.

“Oh that feels good,” Beverly says as she rolls to her back, giving Kathryn the room she needs to work her magic. Kathryn teases a nipple with her tongue as she caresses Beverly with long strokes, pulling out to circle her clit several times before diving back in. Beverly’s breath becomes choppy as her hips begin to move, following Kathryn’s fingers, holding tight as they slip away then welcoming them back. Kathryn pays more and more attention to Beverly’s clitoris until Beverly’s body begins to tense. With one last hard thrust, she pushes her fingers deep and curls them, putting pressure on the spot she’s been tickling all night. Beverly comes with a jerk and a load moan. She wraps her arms tight around Kathryn, holding her close while Kathryn eases her through the aftershocks.

“What did you think?” Kathryn asks.

“I like it. It’s nice. Soft. A great silky feel. More of a sensation enhancer rather than an aphrodisiac though.”

“True. True. What did you think of the mint?”

“It was lovely actually. It adds a nice warmth. It was especially nice before the salve itself warmed up, an interesting contrast.”

“All good notes. I’ll be sure to record them.”

“Would you like to give it a try first?”

“Technically, I ran the first trials solo but if you want to see how it works from that end, by all means.”

“I think I will then,” Beverly says with a wicked smile as she retrieves the jar from the floor and twists off the top.”


	3. Experiment 2: The Extra Terrestrial Blend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lazy afternoon in bed, Kathryn decides to try out her second formula

Beverly wakes from a luxurious nap, stretching to her full length before rolling back into Kathryn’s sleeping form and wrapping her arms around. She softly nuzzles the back of Kathryn’s neck.  
“Wake up Katie. It’s getting late.”  
“I’m fine here,” Kathryn mumbles.  
“You won’t be later when you can’t sleep.”  
Kathryn rolls over to face her with a grin. “Who says I’m planning on sleeping?”  
“Good point. But we will need sustenance. Are you hungry?”  
“In a minute.” Kathryn moves to kiss Beverly, groaning when her lips felt the warmth of Beverly’s.  
Beverly slips from her embrace and pulls on some clothes while Kathryn falls back to her pillow with a groan, her arm dramatically draped across her eyes. “I’ll be down in a few. I’m just going to take a quick shower.”

Beverly finds the kitchen in the big farmhouse empty. She smiles to herself realizing that it’s likely Gretchen is staying away on purpose, letting her and Kathryn have some much needed alone time. She begins to search the cabinets, looking for something she can make for dinner. She still has her head in the refrigerated unit, searching for inspiration, when Kathryn comes down the stairs. Beverly turns to greet her with a small package wrapped in a preservative membrane.  
“Is this real meat?”  
Kathryn nods. “Mom’s a Traditionalist. Nothing replicated if it can be found organically. Is that a problem?”  
“No. Not at all. I’m just not used to seeing actual animal flesh anymore.”  
“You don’t have to call it that,” Kathryn tells her, a look of disgust on her face. “That looks like rabbit. Can’t we just call it that?”  
“And that’s better?” Beverly lifts an eyebrow.  
“It works for me. Would you rather I try to replicate something?”  
“NO! No. That’s ok.” Beverly answers, a bit too quickly. “I learned to cook and eat flesh on Arvada 3. I actually prefer it over replicated proteins, not that I get the chance to eat it often. It’s not so easy to come by in San Francisco.”  
Kathryn nods. “Can you do Buttermilk Fried Rabbit?”  
“That sounds delicious! Consider it done.”

Beverly looks up the ingredients, replicating the ones she can’t find. It’s not too long before she has dishes of fried rabbit, homemade biscuits, gravy and corn on the cob laid out on the kitchen table. She even found some Olalla berries and made a cobbler, baking it in the old fashioned oven and filling the house with even more delectable smells. Kathryn is barely into her chair before she starts piling her plate full of food.  
“This is delicious,” she mumbles around a mouthful of crispy fried rabbit, already soaking another piece in a pool of golden gravy. Beverly’s cheeks turn red with the compliment.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Leave room for dessert. And some for your mother too.”  
Kathryn smiles around another mouthful. “Don’t worry. I’m saving space for something even better.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“You!” she replies triumphantly as Beverly’s cheeks burn even deeper. 

While Beverly pulls the cobbler out of the oven, Kathryn disappears into the basement. She arrives back in the kitchen to find Beverly scooping ice cream out of a metal cylinder.  
“I hope this is ok?” She asks. “I found it in the unit.”  
“It’s fine. Mother always has some made, just in case she finds herself in a ‘mood’. That’s real dairy you know.”  
“I do. And it’s delicious,” Beverly says as she licks the serving spoon.

Kathryn sends Beverly to shower and clean up while she takes care of the mess in the kitchen. By the time Beverly comes wandering back down the stairs, she’s lounging on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand. Beverly sits next to her and takes the glass from her, drinking heartily. “I’m feeling quite indulgent tonight,” she sighs. “Everything just tastes so good.”  
“The farmland does that to you. All the fresh air or something.”  
“It certainly stimulates my appetite.” Beverly’s words sound innocuous but the fingers moving up Kathryn’s thigh give it an entirely different context.  
“You can’t still be hungry,” Kathryn says straight faced.  
“Haven’t you figured it out yet? I’m always hungry.”  
“I’ve noticed that about you. I have a snack upstairs in my room, if you’d like a little nibble or two.”  
Beverly feels her pulse speed up. “I can’t wait to find out what you have planned. Are we doing another experiment?”  
“We are. Is that OK?”  
“I suppose that depends. What exactly do you have in mind?”  
Kathryn pulls a jar out of her pocket.  
“I thought maybe we could check this out.”

Beverly takes the jar and holds it up to the light, trying to see the contents through the glass. “What’s in this one?”  
“This one is made from the most popular natural aphrodisiacs from around the galaxy.”  
Beverly starts naming various plants, Kathryn nodding to some and shaking her head to others. Finally Beverly unscrews the top and peers in.  
“Katie, this looks like baby poo.”  
Kathryn laughs loudly. “Baby poo? Really? That’s what you call it? ”  
Beverly suppresses a smile as she touches her finger to the substance, then rubs it between her fingers. “It feels slimy.”  
“It’s silky, not slimy. The base is the dung of the funlenaegingu beetle from Icelandia 4. “  
“Well, that certainly explains the color,“ Beverly says dryly.  
“You aren‘t squeamish are you?“  
She takes the jar out of Beverly‘s hand and holds it under her nose. Beverly takes a tentative sniff. Her brow wrinkles. “It smells like cherry?“  
Kathryn nods. “It‘s got a healthy dose of Vulcan cherry juice in it.“  
Beverly thinks for a few seconds. “ I can‘t think of any special properties to Vulcan cherries.“  
“Oh, its not an active ingredient. I just like it.“  
“I don‘t get it?“  
“It tastes good.“  
“Oh. Ohhhhh. As long as you go first.“  
Kathryn leans in. “I wouldn‘t have it any other way.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all may or may not have noticed that many of my made up words may not quite be made up. In this chapter, the Icelandic word means 'Orgasm' (according to Google Translate. I don't actually speak Icelandic.


	4. Experiment 3: Ocasini Blend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie saved the best for last.

Beverly rolls over, seeking the heat of the compact form of her lover. She drapes her arm over Kathryn’s midsection, snuggling her face into the crook of her neck. She lies, dozing for a few more minutes before slipping away with a sigh. She quietly dons a robe and makes her way to the bathroom. Urgent business finished, she pauses to watch Kathryn sleep, trying to decide whether or not to wake her. Kathryn’s face is so peaceful, she decides to let her be. Instead, she wanders down the stairs in search of coffee.  
In the big farmhouse kitchen, she finds her coffee and Gretchen, a big smile on her face as she gestures for Beverly to take her place at the table. She hands Beverly a big mug of fresh coffee then, from the oven, she pulls a pan of cinnamon rolls.

“That smells amazing,” Beverly tells her as she watches Gretchen generously spread icing over the top of the pastries.  
“These were always Kathryn’s favorite,” the older woman tells her. “I made them every Christmas morning for her, Phoebe, and Edward, when he was around.”  
“That is such a lovely tradition,” Beverly says, remembering her own holiday mornings spent with her Nana in the kitchen. “We didn’t always have much,” she muses, “but my grandmother always made sure that I would have those special kind of days to fall back on.”  
Gretchen gives her a fond smile. “Your grandmother was a remarkable woman. I wish I could have known her.”  
Beverly’s eyes grow sad, “I wish that too.”  
“You miss her.”  
“Every day.”  
“I’m sorry,” Gretchen offers as she lays a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. They sit quietly for a few seconds before Gretchen speaks again. “Beverly, I want you to know, I have come to think of you as a daughter. I adore you and I am so thankful for everything that you have done for Kathryn. Sometimes I don’t think she can recognize a good thing when it’s staring her right in the face.”  
Before Beverly can answer, an indignant voice carries from the staircase in the other room. “That’s not true, Mother! I knew the moment I met her that she was the one I was meant to be with.”  
Beverly blushes while Kathryn and her mother spar good naturedly. “That’s not the story I heard,” Gretchen tells her.  
“Well, you’ve been listening to the wrong people then,” Kathryn says as she slips into the chair next her and pats her on the thigh. “Really, how could anyone resist this woman?”  
“I don’t know,” Gretchen replies with a sly smile, “but if you ever let her go, I just might have to snatch her up for myself.”  
Beverly starts to squirm in embarrassment at the attention of the Janeway women and tries to get out from between them. “Is there any more coffee? Katie?” She stands and goes to the counter to refill her cup and pour one for Kathryn. Before she can turn back, she feels Kathryn’s arms wrap around her waist, her body forming to Beverly’s back. “She’s right, you know,” Kathryn says, her voice low and husky. “You are an incredible woman and I am thankful for every day I get to spend with you.”  
Beverly smiles as she turns in Kathryn’s arms. “Then maybe we should talk about you moving back to San Francisco.”  
Kathryn smiles, “I think I’d like that.” She tilts her face up and Beverly rewards her with a kiss. They stand, lost in each other until Gretchen finally breaks the mood.  
“Are you two lovebirds hungry? For food I mean?”  
Kathryn sighs loudly in exasperation. “Mother!” while Beverly laughs softly.  
The women linger at the breakfast table, talking about Kathryn making the move back to the West Coast of North America. Beverly pops the last piece of cinnamon roll into her mouth with a groan of appreciation.  
“Another?” Gretchen asks. Beverly shakes her head. “No. I’m not sure I’ll be able to move as it is.”  
“Mother, aren’t you going to ask me?” Kathryn asks.  
Gretchen waves her hand in the direction of the pan, still sitting on top of the oven. “You know where they are, Dear.”  
Kathryn shakes her head. “Feeling the love, Mom. Feeling the love.” She rises and serves herself another large bun and fills everyone’s cups with the last of the homemade brew. She sighs in bliss as she takes a large bite and chases it with her coffee. Beverly smiles at her indulgently as she wipes icing from the corner of Kathryn’s mouth then sucks it off her finger. “They really are delicious, Gretchen. Thank you.”  
“It’s my pleasure, dear. Speaking of delicious, how do you like Kathryn’s sex creams?”  
Kathryn chokes on a piece of cinnamon bun, her face displaying complete and utter shock at the audacity of her parent. Beverly just smiles. She was embarrassed by the earlier talk of her virtues but, she loves this kind of playful conversation. The look on Kathryn’s face only encourages her.  
“Hmm. I think she’s on to something with this line of work. Have you tried them?”  
Kathryn is shaking her head vehemently, still trying to find her voice around the remaining crumbs of pastry in her throat. The others ignore her.   
“Who do you think tested them for her?”  
Kathryn’s face is bright red from embarrassment. “Mother! Don’t!” She manages.  
Again, she is completely ignored as Gretchen continues, “all except for Number Three. Apparently, that one’s only for you. It+ must be quite special. You’ll have to tell me all about it.”  
Kathryn gives up on them with a shake of her head. “You two just keep it up. This isn’t as funny as you think it is. In fact i find it highly inappropriate! I’m going to go take a shower.” She turns in a huff and the others can hear her stomping up the stairs.  
Beverly looks at Gretchen with chagrin. “Too much?”  
Gretchen flips her hand in the direction of her eldest daughter’s departure. “Nah. It’s good for her. She’s so stuffy sometimes.”  
“She’s a Starfleet Captain. She has a certain amount of decorum to maintain.”  
Gretchen sighs. “She’s so much like her father in that way. Please tell me she’s not like this in the bedroom too.”  
“No. She can be quite uninhibited when she wants to. Please don’t tell her I told you that?”  
Gretchen gives her a fond smile. “Of course not, dear. Now why don’t you go join her in that shower while I clean up. I was planning on going down to the farmers market this morning. I want to make some chicken vegetable soup for an early dinner before you head home.”  
Beverly grins. “That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard in a long time.”

Kathryn converses with old friends while her mother and Beverly inspect every piece of meat and vegetable available to find the perfect combination for their dinner creation. They struggle the kilometer home, laden with bags of poultry, carrots, celery, parsnip and turnip while Gretchen’s dog runs happily out in front. Beverly bought what she needed to make her Nana’s special apple pie, slipping the secret ingredient into her pocket, a locally distilled whiskey.   
Back at the farmhouse, the two prepare the soup and pie to cook later, along with buttermilk biscuits and fresh garlic butter while Kathryn putters in her basement lab. She finally emerges to the call of chicken salad sandwiches on homemade bread and a fresh carafe of coffee. After eating, Gretchen announces she has “an appointment in town” and promises she’ll be gone several hours, at least. She leaves the lovers alone in the house with a wink.  
“Gods! Could she be any more obvious?” Kathryn complains.   
Beverly just smiles. “She loves you. She just wants you to be happy.”  
“She thinks I’m some sort of sex pervert.”  
Beverly laughs. “Katie, I can assure you, she thinks nothing of the sort. Well, at least she didn’t. I set her straight.”  
“You’re kidding. Please tell me you’re kidding!”  
Beverly favors her with an enigmatic smile. “Would I do something like that?”  
Kathryn narrows her eyes. “Of course you would. You two seem to delight in causing me embarrassment.”  
Beverly has the decency to look somewhat chagrined. “I’m sorry, Katie. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. It was all in fun. If you want me to stop, I will.”  
Kathryn favors her with a smile. “Maybe just tone it down a bit. There’s just some things your mother shouldn’t know. And vice versa.”  
“Understood.”  
“She really does love you, you know. She’s never been this enthusiastic about anyone I’ve ever brought home before. Not even Mark.”  
“Of course. I’m lovable.” She grins to see Kathryn roll her eyes. “Really though, that’s quite a compliment. I love her too. And her idea about what might happen if you ever dump me, well, I just might take her up on that.”  
“You really are incorrigible, you know.”   
“That’s why I’m so lovable,” Beverly smiles as she pulls Kathryn into her arms. The kiss starts tender, a testament to the love they share but it becomes more and more heated. “Tell me more about Formula Number Three,” she says breathlessly.   
Kathryn pulls the smallest of jars from her pocket and holds it up to the light so Beverly can see its translucent yellow color. “It’s lovely,” Beverly says as she peers into the walnut sized blob through the glass. “What makes this one so special?”  
“Ocasini.”  
Beverly’s jaw drops. “What? No. You’re kidding? It can’t-“ Kathryn just gives her a smile. “Where in the galaxy did you get it?”  
“So you’ve heard of it?”  
Beverly shakes her head incredulously. “Of course I’ve heard of it. Everyone’s heard of it though, to be honest, I expected it was more of a myth than an actual thing.”  
“Oh, I can assure you, it’s real.”  
“You’ve tried it?”  
“Of course not. It’s not the sort of thing one tries solo.”  
Beverly winces at the thought. “No. Not if what they say is true.”  
“It’s true. Every word of it.”  
“And you know this how exactly?”  
“I’ve seen it. It can only be found in the outer most regions of this quadrant but it’s more common in the Delta Quadrant. One of my crew picked it up on a shore leave. Poor guy was in sick bay for 3 days.”  
“And you want us to use it? Katie, you can’t be serious. This stuff is dangerous, and not exactly legal in The Federation.”  
“Yeah, I’ve always found that to be somewhat of a contradiction actually. We are far past legislating against drugs and sex. If people want to use an aphrodisiac, they should be allowed to. It’s not like Ocasini Trees are going to be growing wild on this part of the Galaxy.”  
“It’s not about freedom, Katie, the stuff is dangerous. People have gone mad on Ocasini, had severe physical reactions to it. Some drugs are just too dangerous for people to have. You yourself said your crew member ended up in sick bay.”  
“I just don’t think The Federation should be legislating morality, we claim to be past all of that, but that’s not what I want to talk about. Aren’t you even curious?”  
Beverly levels a stare at her. “Of course I am. Who wouldn’t be, but Katie-“  
“Look. I’ve seen it ok. It’s all over the Delta Quadrant. Ensign Tomo was an idiot. He bought it from a shady dealer, he took it full strength and, worst of all, he didn’t have a partner to share it with. There’s only so much you can do alone before you, uh, you know, start to chaff.”  
The tense mood is finally broken as Beverly laughs loudly. “Ok. I can see that. Poor guy. And yes, I’m curious. And more than a little excited. First, you need to explain it all to me.”  
They sit on the sofa, holding hands and looking at the small jar on the table in front of them while Katie talks. “First of all, this is high quality Ocasini, grown on a reputable farm. I have melded it with an organic binder and ‘thickened’ water which, as you know, is almost frictionless.” Beverly can feel her body begin to tighten at the thought and she prompts Kathryn to continue. “I’ve tested the weight and calculated a dosage that will allow for the aphrodisiac effects of the berry without the overwhelming compulsion to, um, over indulge. I do have to tell you though that, by saving it for this late in your trip, it may require that you stay over another day or two.”  
“You’re kidding right?”  
Kathryn shakes her head. “You might want to call your office and let them know. I think you’ll be quite busy for the next several hours.”  
Beverly swallows hard. “I think maybe that’s a good idea. You’re really sure about this?”  
Kathryn shrugs with a grin on her face, “there’s really only one way to find out.”

Beverly sits gingerly on the side of Kathryn’s bed, watching as her lover slowly removes her own clothes. “Gods Katie, do you know what you do to me?”  
“I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Kathryn says huskily as she pulls Beverly to her feet. Beverly’s arms wrap around the shorter woman’s body as her hands caress the soft skin on Kathryn’s back. Kathryn’s hands move over Beverly, first through her clothes and then under them as she kisses her passionately, breaking only for breath and to remove Beverly’s blouse.   
“Are you ready?” she asks softly.  
Beverly can only nod as Kathryn unfastens her pants and slides her hands down Beverly’s front. She spends a few seconds fondling Beverly through her panties before pulling her hand out. Beverly groans at the loss of contact.  
“Patience, My Love,” she growls as she pushes Beverly to the bed and pulls her pants and undies off in one move. She spends a few minutes attending to Beverly’s perfect small breasts before reaching for the jar on the night stand. Beverly’s eyes glow with excitement and apprehension as she watches Kathryn remove the lid and roll a pea sized blob of the brilliant yellow concoction onto her finger. Slowly and seductively, she spreads it over her fore and middle fingers. She lies her body next to Beverly’s, kissing her lovingly as her clean hand wanders along Beverly’s silken skin. She walks her fingers up the inside of Beverly’s leg. Encouraged by the soft sounds of pleasure, she gently spreads the lips of Beverly’s vagina and rubs her softly. As Beverly begins to melt, she slips the fingers coated with the Ocasini inside. Beverly moans at the welcome invasion and again when Kathryn withdraws. She watches intently as Kathryn brings her fingers to her mouth, drawing them across her bottom lip and then sucking them into her mouth. Kathryn molds herself tighter against Beverly’s long muscular body as she kisses her deeply. Beverly can taste herself and a hint of sweetness in Kathryn’s kiss and presses farther into her, her arousal increasing exponentially.  
“Gods Katie! Is this how it works? Is it absorbed trans dermally?”  
“Through mucous membrane, yes. How do you feel?”  
“I feel-“ Beverly hesitates, trying to discern what exactly is running rapidly through her body. “I feel like you are the most desirable woman in the galaxy and if you don’t make love to me this instant, I may lose my mind.”  
“That sounds like a positive result to me,” Kathryn murmurs as she begins to attack Beverly with her mouth. Their love making becomes frantic and desperate as they race each other to explosive climax after climax. Afterwards, they lie quivering in each other’s arms.  
“Katie, I think you’ve missed your calling. You could rule the Universe with this.”  
Kathryn laughs softly as she nuzzles behind Beverly’s ear. “There’s nothing I want besides you. The whole reason for this experiment was to make you happy, Beverly. I love you.”  
“Mmmm, well I would say that you have achieved your objective then,” Beverly sighs. “I love you too.”  
“Good,” Kathryn murmurs, her lips ghosting over Beverly’s throat. She slowly works her way down to Beverly’s breasts, lavishing attention on both, before continuing her journey down the taught muscles of Beverly’s stomach. Beverly strokes Kathryn’s hair as she moves her legs to make room. She can feel Kathryn’s warm breath wash over her and her eyes close in ecstasy. “Katie,” she gasps as the smaller woman takes her first taste of the woman she loves.  
“Hmmm?” Kathryn hums, her lips still in place, causing another ripple of pleasure to move through her lover.   
“Oh, that feels so good,” Beverly gasps as her orgasm flows slowly over her.  
Kathryn gives her a moment to relax before starting again, more aggressively. She alternates between long, broad licks and flicking the tip of her tongue against Beverly’s clitoris. When she adds her fingers, sliding them deep inside, Beverly arches into her, coming with a violent shudder. Kathryn lies there a few more seconds, letting the feel and smell of her lover drive her own arousal. Beverly pulls her back up and kisses her deeply. She rolls Kathryn over and straddles her.   
“What do you want, Kathryn?”  
Kathryn’s eyes sparkle, her desire evident. When she speaks, her normally low pitched voice is soft and gravelly. “I want you to fuck me, Beverly, I want you to fuck me hard.”  
Beverly smiles as she leans forward, pressing her breasts to Kathryn’s. “My my Katie, that’s quite a demand. Is this what you want?” She presses her lips to Kathryn’s forcing them apart with her tongue. Her hand wraps around Kathryn’s breast, squeezing it hard, rolling the nipple roughly with her fingers.   
“Gods yes!” Kathryn gasps. “Harder, please.”  
Beverly gives her another hard pinch, eliciting a guttural moan from deep in Kathryn’s chest. Beverly rolls away, one hand repeating the treatment of Kathryn’s other breast while, other seek the warms depths inside of the gasping woman next to her.   
She roughly pushes two fingers deep inside. When Kathryn reacts with a yelp of pleasure, she adds a third. She abandons Kathryn’s breast, wrapping her fingers in the hair in the back of Kathryn’s neck and pulling her into another bruising kiss. Her fingers begin to pump into her lover, setting a hard and steady pace, her mouth never letting up until Kathryn is gasping for breath. She presses her thumb firmly onto Kathryn’s clitoris and manipulates it roughly until Kathryn comes with a loud cry.  
“Oh Beverly, oh,” Kathryn yelps as Beverly’s skilled fingers bring her to another sharp peak. With a softer kiss, Beverly slowly withdraws her fingers. She wraps her arms around the smaller woman and rolls her over, her body pressed firmly to Kathryn’s back and drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Downstairs, Gretchen sits at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea and nibbling on a cinnamon roll. She listens to the sounds of a bed scraping against the wood floor of Kathryn’s bedroom, the thumping of the headboard against the wall. When she hears Kathryn’s cries of ecstasy, she smiles to herself, “I’ve got to get some of that!” she says out loud with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocasini is a fruit I made up. According to Google Translate, ocasini roughly translates to 'to have sex' in Swahili.


End file.
